


Guardian Angel

by cas_getoutofmyass_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, dean has a few big gay panics, hes a germaphobe as well, my dorky bbys, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_getoutofmyass_butt/pseuds/cas_getoutofmyass_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is set out to be the guardian of Dean Winchester after getting out of the war between Heaven and Hell. Dean has never seen an angel prior to Castiel, and meeting him in eventful as it is. What if the angel isn't just a hammer as he appears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had been assigned Dean Winchester,was this some punishment? Dean, his charge, was one of the most reckless humans he’d ever seen and now he was stuck watching over him for the rest of the human’s life. 

Castiel had been excited at first, being a guardian was one of the most coveted jobs an angel could be given, and he was exceptionally proud of himself for it, but Castiel was an outcast. Outcasts got the hard jobs, the jobs that would assure their quick destruction. Castiel assumed he wouldn’t ever get past warrior, and with the war going on, they had almost every angel working the battlefield. Castiel had entered the pool for the job, he leapt at the offer to escape the bloody battle, and he had been chosen.

Castiel reported for debriefing first thing in the morning. It was a beautiful day in Heaven, the sun was shining the birds were out, everything was perfect, but it always was and Castiel hadn’t even noticed. He walked in to the immense cathedral style building with its soaring arches and grand carvings. He hurried past the centuries old statues of his brothers and sisters and into the training rooms. Dozens of angels were gathered chatting excitedly and finding a seat as the arch angel appeared in the doorway. The debriefing was about to start. Castiel was nervous, although he never got nervous during battlefield debriefings, what was happening to him? Why was he feeling this fluttering sensation in his abdomen?

Angels weren’t allowed to know why the protected human needed to be watched over, all they were allowed to know was the basic information about them, the rest they’d find out themselves.

The Winchester boy was the eldest of two sons, they lived with their father or more like followed him from town to town as sort of a modern day nomadic tribe. Then his father disappeared. Perhaps that was his purpose, maybe their fathers disappearance had to do with the war against Hell, maybe this Dean Winchester would be more exciting than the thousands of other humans that lived out boring lives never venturing past their own little existance. Adam, Dean’s youngest brother, had been captured by the demons, the biggest risk besides death of all of the guarded human beings. 

Dean had watched over his middle brother Sam always, they were two polar opposite parts of a whole, and once the war started, the two moved around, hunting demons and trying to find their father, who unbeknownst to them had died shortly after disappearing.  
Humans usually didn’t notice the war at all, and if they did, they only saw one side, they only saw the demons, Hell, the offenders. Angels were all but a myth in human’s lifestyles. Those with guardians were allowed to tell one other person after it was proven that they could be trusted to be secretive, trusted that the secret wouldn’t be out. 

Castiel hadn’t had to say goodbye much, he was reclusive enough as it was, his only friend had died in battle years previously, and he hadn’t found a good reason to let himself to become close to any others. There was also the fear that Hell would strike again and take anyone else he cared for.  
Flying down to earth was the hardest part, it was painful, agonizing even. The wind whipped around his wings as he descended to the strange place. He watched the bright world he knew disappear and the lone, strange slightly muted colors of the world known as Earth appear.  
Standing up, ruffling his hair back in place he surveyed his surroundings.

Castiel was in an alleyway maybe two blocks away from where his human was currently residing. Castiel realized he had no clue what he looked like, he was no longer in angelic form, except for his wings, but they could be only seen, felt, and heard, by him, his charge, and whoever he chose to reveal them to. Looking in the glass pane of a window, he saw his reflection for the first time.

He appeared to be a male human, average height for a human but shorter than he was in his previous form, he had ebony hair that stuck up a bit, pale skin, and eyes that resembled the sea of Israphel that rested near Heavens center. His figure was covered in a suit, as he’d heard guardian angels usually were, only he wore a pale trenchcoat as well. He hadn’t heard of that, but it couldn’t be too bad, his body had a little more protection against the chill of the wind that presently was ferociously blowing. 

After moments of memorizing what he looked like had gone by, he felt a small pull and heat resonated from his wrist. Lifting it up to look at it, he saw a shimmering semi transparent golden thread had been tied around it. The string was what would help him find Dean Winchester, and once he found him it would bind them together. It was more like a golden chain in texture, and the farther he moved away from his human, the hotter and brighter it would get. His time as guardian had begun, and it was time to find his charge. If he didn’t find it on time, he would die.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wiped the blood off of his nose as he looked at the biker who’d swung at him after realizing that he had, in fact, been beaten in a game of pool. He had also just lost three hundred dollars to some little good for nothing loose lipped kid. Dean promptly slammed into the grizzly bear of a man and knocked him off his feet, pinning him to the ground with a fierce look in his eyes, a drop of blood from his nose falling onto the leather of the man’s jacket. 

“I think you still owe me some money, I won fair and square after all. It’s not my fault you decided to ‘go easy on me’ for your little buddies now is it?” He nearly growled, looking quite angrily at the man who’d just attacked him.

“Just shut up and get offa me so I can give you the damn money kid.” The biker growled. Dean obliged and stood up, as did the burly man who reached into his pocket and pulled out a small roll of bills. He dismissively threw them at Dean, who caught them, put them in his pocket and smiled. 

“Don’t miss me too much now, I’m off.” Dean said with a grin, walking away and winking at the female bartender, who blushed a bit and waved. He dug around in his jacket pocket for a moment, grinning as he saw that she had left her number on his tab. “Megan.. Sweet name,” He said to her as he walked out of the bar and pulled the keys to his baby out of his pocket. He unlocked the 67’ Impala and slide into the driver’s seat. He started the car with a low rumble, his favorite tape starting moments later, he turned up the volume, checked his reflection in the rearview mirror, wiping away the rest of the blood from his face and drove to the musty old motel he was currently calling home.

Getting out of his car, he could tell that something was off. He reached into the glove compartment, pulled out his favorite handgun and slid it into his jacket pocket as he moved stealthily towards his door. Dean turned the key in the knob without making a sound and slowly pushed the door open. His gun, trained on a figure slightly shadowed in the corner of his room, flicking on the light.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked. The figure turned to look at him, and something flashed across his eyes. Dean broke his stare at the figure for a moment to look at his wrist which was now intensely hot. What looked like a red hot string was connecting him to that corner of the room, he looked back up at the figure, something was different. He appeared human, only there were two big shadows on either side of his body, his eyes glowed a bright blue, like the sky on a clear day but somehow even brighter and as he spoke all the lightbulbs exploded, sending shards of razor sharp shards flying in all directions in the small dark room. The string around his wrist was clearly propelling the figure towards him retracting into itself and searing itself from red hot to a coal black color. The two were now nearly face to face still connected at the wrist. Dean tried to pull it off his wrist but nothing worked.

“I am Castiel, your guardian angel.” The form said. Upon closer inspection, Dean realized that the shadows weren’t even shadows. They were great, black wings that extended when he spoke, as if he were a bird about to take flight. The ‘Castiel’ thing reached two fingers out to him and touched his forehead, causing Dean to squeeze the trigger of the gun still trained directly at Castiel. 

The angel staggered back one step and looked down at the hole that the bullet had caused, putting a finger into the wound and removing the bullet seconds later. There was blood on his fingers but it didn’t look like there was a wound anymore. Castiel instantly snatched the gun out of Dean’s hand, and tossed it onto the musty hotel bed and looked back at Dean. 

“Relax.” It said in a gravelly voice. “I am not here to harm you Dean Winchester. I’ve been sent by Heaven to guard over you until the day you die.”  
“Heaven?! Sure, why the hell not, let’s just pull the heaven card. In that case, I’m God. Nice to meet you. Now, what the fuck are you really?!” Dean asked, more than a little sarcastically as he backed away from the angel.

“I can assure you, I know what I am, I know who you are, and I know I need to protect you. Now would you please calm down before I’m forced to put you into a state of unconsciousness.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn’t oblige, to say the least, he violently lashed out at the angel, threatening him with the knife he pulled from his belt. Castiel was forced to knock him out, setting him on the old motel bed and moving to sit on the chair, waiting until his charge was naturally brought back into consciousness. He stared down at his wrist, the thread, now in a black, dormant nearly invisible state, would tie them together until his work was over. Whether that be death, or the completion of whatever mission Dean had to be protected for. As long as Dean was alive, that thread would be there to assure that Castiel would accompany him should he need it.

Looking over at the sleeping figure, he blinked a few times, staring, not at his body, but deeper within into what humans called the soul. He winced at the light, it was as if he was looking into the heart of a star. Dean’s soul was the brightest he’d ever seen.

Castiel could tell this job would be unusual, and probably difficult for him to accomplish. Dean Winchester did not seem to be one to trust, or listen to his advice. He seemed headstrong, cocky and arrogant. Even with that bright, shining soul, Castiel didn’t know if he could accomplish his job anymore.

His charge stirred, moving groggily at first but then sitting straight up and moving up onto the bed, staring the angel straight in the eye. Dean stared back uncomfortably. 

“God damnit! Don’t stare at me like that, it’s freaky.” Dean said, standing up and rubbing his wrist. “What’s this string for anyway?”  
Castiel automatically lowered his eyes to the floor, thinking of it only as a human thing, maybe they didn’t look at each other when they spoke anymore. “I’m sorry.” He said, lifting the black translucent string. “It connects the angel to their charge, in this case you, so that if the human is in danger or calls, the angel can tell. The thread will glow and I will know to come to you.”

“So basically it’s like an Angel Pager or something?” Dean asked, looking at the angel curiously. 

“I don’t know what a pager is, but maybe.” He replied, standing up walking over to the bed and sitting as far away from where Dean was. “For whatever reason, you have a purpose ahead of you where you will need to be protected at all costs, Dean.”

Dean watched Castiel suspiciously and shook his head. “I don’t need to be protected from anything, Castiel” He said, drawing out every syllable of his name as if he was testing it out, matching the face to the name. “I’m capable of keeping myself out of trouble.”

Castiel snorted. “Judging from the looks of your bloody nose, I beg to differ. And even if you think you need no protection, I still have to watch over you until the day you die, it’s my job.”

“Great,” Dean mumbled. “I’m stuck with a strange angel for the rest of my life.” 

__________________________________________________________________

Dean packed his few belongings into duffel bags. He’d finished his hunt, with the help and constant nagging of Castiel, the demon was dead. Whatever minor injuries he’d received Cas had zapped his forehead and they were healed instantly. He was pretty useful to be honest, and it was almost like having Sammy with him again, although he’d never admit it to the strange angel. 

They drove on and on, Castiel deciding to sit in the backseat, ever silently, his wings stretched out as far as they could in the cramped space. Dean knew he hated driving in the car, but he couldn’t just ditch his baby and let the angel zap them everywhere. He tried to take as many shortcuts as he could, and let him have stretch breaks whenever he asked for them. 

“You know,” Dean began, turning down his stereo. “You’d be much more useful if you’d talk more.”

Castiel looked at him through the rearview mirror. “I don’t know what you want to talk about, or what I can talk about, so I never initiate anything.”  
Dean shrugged, tapping the wheel as he drove. “Dude, you lived in heaven, talk about that, what's it like?” He was curious about heaven, what happened when you died. “Is it different for you guys than us? Do you get your own personal heaven? Tell me about it!”

The angel thought for a moment, trying to recall something that would interest Dean. “Humans and angels live separately, but in the case of guardian angels, if the charge wishes to have the angel visit, he will come to visit them, unless they’re in the middle of battle, in which case they’ll arrive as soon as they can. Everyone gets a heaven tailored to their own needs and wants, and people who lived together on earth, lovers, family, they stay together, their heavens are almost in a way, connected.”

Dean nodded, taking in all the information. Before he could say anything Castiel cut him off to speak more. “Now I believe it’s your turn, I only know the basics about you, tell me more about yourself,”

“Well, theres not much, I have two brothers, my youngest brother Adam was taken by a demon, I’ve been searching for him for a while now.. My second youngest brother Sammy is in college right now, but he travels and hunts with me when he’s not with his girlfriend Jessica. Uh, my dad’s MIA, and my mom died in a fire when I was little. My favorite foods are apple pie and bacon cheeseburgers. I love classic rock, I value this car more than my life, and that’s about all” Dean said, hoping it would appease the angel’s interest for a while. 

“What about you? All I really know about you is you came in yesterday and scared me shitless, you’re an ‘angel of the lord’ and you have to watch over me. You have to have some cool heavenly angel smiting stories or something.” 

Cas chuckled. “I don’t know if I have any ‘heavenly angel stories’ that are worth the time. It was mostly war, ever since I was made there’s been war, and for the past few millenia’s I’ve fought as a warrior, until I heard there was an opening for guardian angel, I leapt at the opportunity. I was always looked down upon by the other angels because of my wings, normally wings are white or light yellow, never black, it’s not natural.. The others took it as a bad omen and leave me alone for the most part.” He said, wings ruffling a bit as he spoke.

Dean cut him off. “Wait, you’re telling me that there’s angel racism?” He said. He actually thought Castiel’s wings were pretty damn cool.

“In a way, I guess.” Cas said, frowning. Dean looked back at him and pulled over, opening his car door and stretching out a bit. Castiel got out as well a moment after, wings unfurling. His face looked satisfied.

Dean really was interested in Castiel’s wings, they were really freaking cool. He wanted to touch them, but didn’t want to seem creepy in asking, what if touching wings were like.. Intimate to angels? 

As if he was reading his mind, Cas stood closer to Dean and looked at him. “You’re staring at my wings..”

Dean shook his head, as if he was daydreaming. “Oh, sorry Cas. I was zoning a bit, and they are kinda cool. I don’t care what the other angels say about them.” He said with a small smile.

Castiel’s lips curled into a small, rare smile. “Thank you, Dean. But my name is Castiel, why do you call me Cas?” He asked with a tilt of his head.  
“It’s a nickname, I hope you don’t mind. Saying Castiel every time is kind of a mouthful, so I shortened it a bit.” Dean explained. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun start to turn red, they’d have to find another motel to stay in pretty soon.

“I see, and no, I don’t mind if you call me that.” Castiel said, starting to move towards the car once more. “You’ve been up since four this morning, It would be best for us to find a place to for you to rest now.” said the angel, who promptly fit himself back into the impala. 

Dean slid into the drivers seat, starting the car and feeling it roar to life underneath them. They drove on, and he turned up the music a bit, playing AC/DC almost as loud as he could. Jumping when he felt Castiel’s fingers touch his shoulder, he turned off the music to hear what he had to say.  
“Do you have anything less blaring to listen to?” Cas asked. He shuffled around the back seat uncomfortably.

Dean dug around in his old cardboard box, looking for a tape while keeping his eyes on the road. Not finding what he was looking for, he handed the box to Castiel. “Look for one with a heart on it. And if you tell anyone I still have this I swear to God, I will kill you.” He said with a joking smile.  
“That would be worse for you in the longrun Dean.” He said, digging around and finding the tape, handing it to Dean. He took it and put the small black rectangle into the player, and a slow song played, much different from anything Dean had played previously.

“It was a joke Cas, I don’t even know how to kill you. Is it even possible to kill an angel?” He asked. The song brought back memories of his time with the girlfriend who’d made him the tape, and although it wasn’t his style, he didn’t mind the music.

“It’s the same way one would kill a human, you just need a different type of blade.” Castiel said simply, looking out at the peaceful rolling hills stretching for miles, taking in the music. “What is this song? I like it.”

Dean grinned. “It’s called Nights in White Satin, I figured you would. Lisa always said it was a heavenly song.”  
“Lisa? Was she a previous love interest?” Castiel asked, swaying slightly to the music. Once it stopped a new song played. “Can you replay it once more? I want to memorize it.” He asked.

Dean nodded and turned the song back on. “Yeah, she was my girlfriend a while ago.”

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a new motel, neon light blinking ‘Vac_ncy’. Castiel got out of the car after the song ended, but only then.  
“She had a good taste in music, and people. I’m sorry you two are apart.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been quite busy, my muse is up and kicking so I should be updating much more quickly. Thanks for reading!

Turns out, Castiel had a thing for soft rock. Dean was bored with nothing to do in the bleak motel room, so he decided to pull up his laptop, (Which he’d reluctantly gotten after Sammy left for college) and, with the angel’s permission, showed him some music. He made mental notes of what Cas liked and didn’t, he wasn’t a fan of Lynyrd Skynyrd, but Cas loved Stairway to Heaven, and he didn’t mind the Velvet Revolvers either.

By the end of the night, he’d learned a bit more about the angel, he didn’t know why but it made him seem more.. human. Less intimidating.

He’d started out hating this angel who he’d been stuck with, this annoying baby in a trenchcoat, but now, Dean was kind of glad for the companionship. It was almost like having Sammy again, only it was better and worse in it’s own ways.

He took the rest of the night off, Dean was exhausted from a long day, and he’d avoided sleeping yesterday and made the excuse that he wasn’t tired and that he hadn’t needed rest. Dean loved and hated sleep. He’d obviously needed it, at least four hours every two days, that was the hunters ideal sleep habit. Dean sure as hell loved the feeling of not being tired. But ever since he was a little boy, he’d had vivid nightmares, he’d wake up screaming, clutching his sheets in fear and feeling cold sweat form on his skin. 

Now there was another living thing that would stay with him, and Dean didn’t want to have one of those fits in front of Castiel. It was embarrassing enough when he fell asleep around Sammy and had them.  
Eventually, he nodded off into sleep, praying that he wouldn’t thrash about during the night.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sam screamed in agony as the demon tore into his flesh, the heat of blood pooling onto the ground. He wasn’t sure how long the torture was going on, it could have been weeks, months, even years.

He gritted his teeth, nearly drowning in all the blood that pooled in his throat as he was viciously beaten. Each blow felt like he was hit by a freight train, and it was seemingly never ending.

“You know, you could easily escape this.” The demon hissed into his ear, forcing him to open his eyes and stare it in the face. Rancid breath filled his lungs and he held back a cringe. The demon had taken the face of his mother Mary, soothing features standing out against everything horrid that surrounded them.

“All you have to do is say yes, Sam, let him in, it’s all you have to do.” She cooed, hand stroking the others cheek.  
Sam all but growled at the demon who had taken his mothers form, moving away from her as far as he could. 

“No, I won't- He can’t have me.” He spat out, looking at her with hate and contempt. The demon simply grinned and turned back to a table full of devices designed for torture, picking up a wicked-looking blade and twisting it in his hand.  
“Then I guess we can continue, Sammy,” The demon, Alistair, said, lips curling back in a crude sneer as his eyes turned black and cold. Sam screamed again as the blade, burning hot and sharp, pierced his skin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dean awoke with a start. All he knew, was he was panicking and there were cool hands on his shoulders, and someone was saying something. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths and blinked, clearing the remnants of his nightmare out of his head. He was lying down, well, being held down, by Cas, the owner of the cold hands. Shit. Exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen, had, and now Castiel was doing this, trying to calm him down.

“Cas, what happened? Did I?” The angel cut him off, his grip going lax against Dean’s shoulders but not moving.  
“You began moving around in your sleep, I tried to calm you down, but you continued to get worse, you were thrashing around like someone was torturing you. I’m sorry for waking you but it was the only thing I could think of doing to help you.” He said, removing one of his hands from Dean’s shoulder. The other squeezed Dean reassuringly. “Are you alright?” Castiel asked, eyes brimming with concern.

“I’m fine, Cas. Don’t worry about it, they happen all the time. Really.” He said, sitting up. Castiel removed his other hand and sat down on the bed beside Dean.

“Do you want to talk about them? Often times if you discuss your fears it’s said to help.”  
Great, Cas had pulled the talk about it card. It’s not that Dean didn’t want to talk to Castiel, or that he was nervous about sharing information with the angel, it’s just that he was the eldest child. The eldest child’s job was to worry about everything else first and to worry about himself last.

Dean shook his head and laid back down, not caring if he seemed rude. “No, I’d rather not. I’ll be fine, just dont worry about me.”

“It’s my job to worry, Dean. I have to protect you from everything, even your brain if its causing you so much turmoil.” Castiel said quietly, scooting away from Dean so he could lay down.

Dean said nothing, closing his eyes. He was still tired, and glancing over at the clock, he noted that it was two in the morning. It truly was hell, not being able to sleep. He looked to Castiel through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“And how would you protect me from my own brain? I’m all ears.” said Dean, watching the angel’s wings twitch slightly.  
“I’d put your mind to rest by touch.” Dean blinked. What did he mean by ‘by touch’? He looked up to Cas with a confused glance. “It’s a technique guardians are taught. In times of stress we can put you to complete ease by keeping physical contact.”

“All night? Wouldn’t that be weird, don’t you need sleep? Plus I’m not really one for touching..” He said, seriously considering just letting the angel do whatever he had to.

“No, I don’t need sleep. It’s ultimately your choice, Dean.” Castiel said with a shrug. God, he wanted to say yes. Was he going to have to snuggle up to Cas? 

“Fine, just. Get comfortable.” Dean said, scooting over to allow the angel room on his bed. Cas lay down beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder. God, they were spooning, Dean didn’t have the effort to care though, the moment Cas came in contact with him Dean felt himself lull into a deep sleep.

He would blame it on the lack of sleep in the morning, but he enjoyed the feeling of someone's arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Castiel's Playlist~  
> Nights In White Satin- The Moody Blues  
> Here By Me- 3 Doors Down  
> One Thing- Finger Eleven  
> Loving The Alien- The Velvet Revolvers  
> Fall to Pieces- The Velvet Revolvers  
> Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel omitted the fact that any pain he took from Dean in the night would become something he would have to face instead. Dean said he’d been suffering for a long time, what was a slight time filled with discomfort if it meant that his charge would have a good nights rest?

He winced, nightmare going through his mind like an atomic bomb. Castiel tried not to let the pain become physically visible, bottling it up inside of his mind. The days ahead of them would be harder, their link as charge and guardian would strengthen. There was a small chance that Dean and Castiel would even be able to feel what the other was feeling, even feel their thoughts if it was an especially strong bond. 

He looked down to the sleeping man, still wrapped around him, providing protection from the nightmares that he’d gotten. Dean looked peaceful enough, he could feel nothing of concern.

Castiel eventually settled back in, trying to make his mind go blank and rest in the closest form of sleep he could get. Dean was incredulously warm, and it helped a great deal. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into empty rest.

Upon waking up, he checked the clock. It was half way to noon, they’d overslept a lot. Castiel shook Dean’s shoulder gently, willing him to wake up. Dean did so, groaning softly and scratching his head. He’d looked at the angel with a confused expression.

“Cas, wha? Why are you in bed with me?” He asked, sitting up almost immediately. Castiel was confused, was he too tired to remember what happened?

“You had a nightmare last night, and to take away your pain I had to keep physical contact with you, you agreed that it would be the easiest way.”

Dean stood up and began pacing. Was it really such a big deal to him? It wasn’t romantic in any way, he just required assistance.

“Cas thats.. That’s not natural!” He was about to explain the science behind the pain relief, and how it was in fact, perfectly natural, but Dean cut him off again. “And not like your angel mojo stuff, Cas.. I don’t know how angels roll but normally you don’t cuddle someone unless you’re romantically interested.”  
It wasn’t cuddling, was it? Cas squinted. “And I’m not.. Like..Gay!” His wings shuffled, stretching then going lax against his back.

“Heaven does not care about sexual orientation, nor do I. I don’t see what you’re getting so flustered about, it was the most comfortable position to ease your pain with, and you said you didn’t mind. It won’t happen again Dean.”  
The hunter had stood up at this point, crossing the small motel room and pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Just, forget about it.” He said, flipping on the TV. A small blast of static came first.

“The death of Jessica Lee Moore has struck the University of Stanford by tragedy. Her death has been labeled accidental, more than likely caused by a loose wire. Her memorial will be on Wednesday at 12:30 at Westview Memorial. Jessica was twenty two, and will be lived on through her two brothers, and her boyfriend Samuel Winchester.” The man, who wore a crisp suit with a tie that resembled Castiel’s said. A block of text below him read ‘College Student dies in mysterious fire, boyfriend missing.’

Dean dropped his cup, glass shattering and black liquid spilling all over the floor. Castiel quickly rushed over to him, gripping his shoulders and keeping him in an upright position. Samuel Winchester was his brother, he’d likely known Jessica too.

“Dean? Are you okay?” He asked, wings shuffling, very unnerved. Dean stood straight and fridgid.

“Cas, we need to leave.. Now.” The hunter said, pushing past Castiel to get to his small duffle bag. He started quickly shoving clothes in it, crumpled and disheveled. Castiel started packing as well, putting the rest of Dean’s possessions into the bag.

They left within the hour, car ominously silent as Dean sped down the road. Finally the silence was broken.

“Cas.. Do you think it was an accident?” He asked, half listening to the angel and half calling who Castiel assumed would be his brother.

“Damn it Sammy answer your phone!” He said, tossing the rectangular piece of glass and plastic onto the passenger seat. It bounced and hit the floor.

“Dean.. Calm down please. It was most likely a demon..” He said calmly. Dean did not take his advice.  
He lashed out, slamming his hand on the steering wheel and causing them to veer slightly.

“I’m not just gonna calm down Cas! My brothers girlfriend is dead and he’s missing! God, he was going to marry her.. They were gonna have kids, get out of this life..” His voice cracked, and thats when Castiel realised he was crying.

“Dean, pull over now.” Cas said. Once Dean did as he asked, he stepped out of the car with his charge. 

“Are you alright?” He asked simply, stretching out his wings while he had the chance, working on getting all the knots out of the muscle at the base. 

Dean nodded, wiping his tear away and standing straight and tall. “M’ fine Cas. We have to keep moving. Come on.”

Castiel wouldn’t believe it even if he hadn’t been able to feel the ache in his heart through their connection. “You’re an awful liar, Dean. Now let’s talk. Did you know Jessica? Have you met her before?” 

He nodded shortly, eyes affixed on the ground. “I- It was after dad went missing, Sam went off to college but I.. I did some things I wasn’t proud of, I started drinking real heavily.. you know. They took me in, sobered me up, and now she’s dead, and god knows where Sam is..”

Castiel nodded, taking in the information slowly. “I’m sorry Dean..” He was cut off when arms wrapped around his shoulders. Dean was squeezing him.. What was the word, it was called a hug. He hesitantly returned it, rubbing Dean’s back comfortingly.

Cas could tell just how distressed Dean really was to be willingly touching him, but at the same time, what was the fluttering sensation he got from Dean’s end of the link? And why did he feel it too?


	6. Chapter 6

When they’d arrived in California, Dean chose an old musty motel right across the street from yet another diner. He and Cas checked in and he threw his duffle bag onto the bed farthest from the window, coughing as a small cloud of dust billowed from the sheets.  
He looked to Cas, whose face had a look of distaste. His blue eyes were squinted as he looked around. Dean grinned at him.  
“What’s the matter Cas, not heavenly enough?” He asked, chuckling at his own humor as he pulled a hanger with his fake FBI suit.  
Cas shook his head. “No, theres over 30 million dust particles in this room and 17 different known diseases, I’m just worried about your health.” He said, looking around.  
Dean widened his eyes, looking around at the room. “Dude that’s gross. And you can tell that by just looking around?” He removed his hand from the bed and dusted off his suit gently, disgusted. He didn’t like germs, when a witch sprayed some gooey stuff on him he showered for an hour straight. Dean swore he scrubbed off a few freckles on that day.  
“Yes, I always can, normally the dust and disease count is lower than this, but you shouldn’t be in any danger.” Cas said nonchalantly.  
“You say that like you didn’t just tell me I’m going to be sleeping on diseases and dead skin cells.” Dean replied, wary of the room around him.  
“Dean, you’ve done this more times than anyone, your immune system should be one of the best at this point.” Cas said, a small echo of a smile on his face. Like he was amused by the distress Dean was in. He just didn’t like germs, period.  
“You think this is funny?” He asked, a grin sneaking up on him as well. Cas’s lips were curved into a rare smile.  
He nodded. “I do, you’ve been face to face with things that would make a grown man go insane and yet you can’t handle the smallest particle of dust, you’re a strange human, Dean Winchester.”  
Dean chuckled. “You can say that again.. Not literally.” He nudged Cas’s shoulder as he passed him, making his way to the bathroom. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to scrub the absolute shit out of my hands”  
Castiel nodded as he stepped into the small yellow-white tiled room, turning the faucet and waiting until the water turned warm, a seemingly simple task that proved to take longer than he’d expected. He then stuck his calloused hands under the tap and soaped them, scrubbing strongly.  
He almost didn’t realize Castiel was standing right behind him as he turned around, nearly jumping into the sink. “Jesus Cas! Don’t do that!”  
Castiel mumbled a quick apology as he looked at Dean, handing him a towel. “I just came to tell you that if you want to get to the scene of Jessica’s death before the actual FBI then we’ll have to leave soon.”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know, I’ll be out in a sec.” He was half paying attention, Cas was so friggin close to him. He couldn’t concentrate, the angel was radiating heat and kindness? could you even do that? Radiate kindness? He glanced at Cas’s face, his eyes, his nose, his lips. Jesus his lips were like a womans.  
Dean had to forcibly move himself away from Castiel, eyes not daring to leave his face. Dean was frustrated that Cas could make him feel like this, he didn’t need a fucking schoolgirl crush on an angel of the lord.  
“We’ve talked about this Cas, people don’t stand this close unless they’re together.” Dean said, eyes flicking down to the angels lips for a moment. Control yourself Dean, he’s a holy being, and a guy. You aren’t gay. You love girls.  
As Dean went through his internal reasonings, Cas just looked at him. “Are we not together?” He asked with a head tilt and a squint, which definitely didn’t help Dean at all.  
“No Cas, like, romantically involved.” He explained. “Anyway, we er- We should head out if we want to get there on time.” He said, leading Castiel out of the bathroom.  
“Okay, if we’re going to do this you’re going to have to look the part. Ditch the trenchcoat, and ah. here.” He moved in to fix Castiel’s tie, ignoring the closeness for the task at hand. Dean then rummaged around in his duffle bag, pulling out a fake FBI badge with Cas’s face on it.  
“Merry Christmas Cas, your names Jimmy Novak for this okay?” He asked, putting it in Castiel’s pocket.  
Cas squinted. “It’s not Christmas Dean.” He said as if he was confused. Dean just smiled warmly and slapped Cas’s back gently.  
“Let’s just go, dumbass.” He said, leading the way out to the Impala.


End file.
